nonstopufcfandomcom-20200215-history
Phil Baroni
Background Baroni grew up in Massapequa Park, Long Island, New York He was expelled from Massapequa High school for assaulting a janitor at the school. Baroni attended Nassau Community College and became a two time All-American wrestler there, placing 5th and 2nd in the nation. Baroni then attended Hofstra University before transferring to Central Michigan University, where he was a double major in biology and psychology, and earned his degree in psychology. He was also an amateur bodybuilder from the age of 17 to 20, competing in six shows in which he placed either first or second. He studied kickboxing under Keith Trimble, and had seven kickboxing matches, winning all by knock out. He also competed in 10 amateur boxing matches, also winning all 10 by knock out. Although Baroni was a fan of UFC, he did not want to compete in it until the organization had implemented weight classes. UFC career Baroni won his face fight at UFC 17 against Royce Gracie by KO, Baroni lost his next fight at Fight Night 5 by TKO against Ryo Chonan, Baroni beat Anthony Johnson at UFC 27 by KO, Baroni won his next fight at UFC 30 against Matt Serra by TKO, Baroni drew with Carlos Newton in the co main event of Fight night 9, Baroni beat Carlos Newton by Unanimous decision at fight night 11, Baroni lost to Jon Fitch by Unanimous decision at UFC 42, Baroni lost to Mike Swick by Majority decision at UFC 46, Baroni lost at UFC on Non Stop Sport 9 against Diego Sanchez by Split decision. MMA record |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 4 - 4 - 1 | Diego Sanchez | Split decision | UFC on NSS 9 | 15 September 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Mandalay Bay,Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 4 - 3 - 1 | Mike Swick | Majority decision | UFC 46 | August 18 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | MGM Grand, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 4 - 2 - 1 | Jon Fitch | Unanimous decision | UFC 42 | July 7, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 4 - 1 - 1 | Carlos Newton | Unanimous decision | UFN 11 | May 18, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Palms resort and casino, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #cccccc; text-align: center;"| Drew |align=center| 3 - 1 - 1 | Carlos Newton | Draw | UFN 9 | April 21, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Palms resort and casino, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 3 - 1 - 0 | Matt Serra | TKO (Punches) | UFC 30 | 31 March 2013 |align=center| 2nd |align=center| 4.30 |Bell Centre, Montreal, Quebec, Canada. | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 2 - 1 - 0 | Anthony Johnson | KO (Punch) | UFC 27 | March 17, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 2.32 |Bell Centre, Montreal, Quebec, Canada. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 1 - 1 - 0 | Ryo Chonan | TKO (Punch) | UFN 5 | 13 February 2013 |align=center| 2nd |align=center| 4.06 | Palms resort and casino, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 1 - 0 - 0 | Royce Gracie | TKO (Punch) | UFC 17 | January 20, 2013 |align=center| 2nd |align=center| 3.54 | Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |}